


Feels so right it can't be wrong

by niniitaah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cheating, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Mates, Multi, Omega Dean, References to Knotting, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niniitaah/pseuds/niniitaah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was not looking for it, really! But how could you say 'no' to them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels so right it can't be wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bare Your Neck (While You're Buried Inside Me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/459905) by [saltandbyrne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/pseuds/saltandbyrne). 



> maybe, and just maybe, this will be more than a one-shot

 

**S** avannah was a typical beta, laid back and calm sooo caalm she drove her parents insane.

"Are you not calling him? Nannah, he's gonna lose interest! He's a nice alpha, my child, he's gonna be good and provide..."

Yada yada yada... every day was the same and yeah, yeah, sure..she was calling Fergus, some day.

 

She didn't, but he was still up for courting her, not that she didn't want a mate and pups and...and...well, sex! Yes, she was dying to do it, but not now (read not _him_ ). Surely he was a nice guy, wealthy and refined, but there was no spark, you know? But she let her mom convince her to say ok to the annual party of his company; she was still not sure if he owned the damn thing or just worked there...either way those events were always boring! Full of lame alphas showing off their trophy-mates or peacocking around the young and unmated ones...

 

* * *

 

 

Fergus was late. How rude! She was standing near the bar at the high society favourite club, and just as she made her way to the front door she smelled it. She didn't know how to describe it, but it was so fucking good! She could feel she was leaking and, god how embarrassing! It had never happened before, not even when she was watching those +18 black labeled DVDs; not that she had any of that, noo! All her knowledge of mating and knotting came from her biology class, of course...!

The man who walked in was tall, short light-brown hair and eyes so green... He exchanged a few words with the bartender and looked surprised when she approached him. She had lost her mind, there was no other explanation for her to be running her hands over his muscled chest and had her face buried on the crook of his neck scenting him. It was even better from this close...

\- Cheeky, aren't you? - she wanted to wrap that voice around her and roll over it.

\- I want you! I want you so bad, alpha..!

\- Are you sure?

\- Yeah...

\- Meet me at room 118, tell them "Dean" sent you. Don't speak to anyone.

\- Don't make me wait!

 

With a gentle slap on her butt he turned back to the bar, but had second thoughts and turned to face her again, he held her tight and scented her deeply.

\- Oh yeah, that's gonna be great! - a quick kiss, a small wink and he was gone.

She put what was left of her together and marched to the room. The doors were open after a few knocks. And damn if this alpha was not even hotter than the other! Alpha couples were not that rare, but still frowned upon, but she didn't give a shit! That only meant double-knotting, and sweet jesus, she was going to die with anticipation..!

The blue-eyed man was looking at her with a curious expression.

\- Did Dean send you here?

\- Yes.

\- Did he say why?

\- Not really.

\- I'm Castiel, but you can call me Cas. - his smile was the most beautiful thing she has ever seen!!!

\- I'm...Anna! Hi.. - she was crazy, but not that much! What if they knew Crowley? He had announced their 'engagement' the week before, but he still had to put a ring on it..

 

Dean got in a few moments later. He removed his suit jacket and his waistcoat. He was very well-built. He took a few steps and sat down on an armchair, removed his shoes and socks and leaned comfortably. He eyed the beta and patted his thighs, after a few seconds she understood, she was supposed to sit there... oh, how silly! She clumsily reached him, after tripping on her own feet. She only hopped none of the men noticed or they would've sent her away. When you approach someone at a bar the minimum expected is that you know how to behave and handle yourself, right?

\- You are a very pretty thing, girl. Drove me insane when I smelled you all wet for my cock. Do you want it, babe? - his voice was so smooth, she was starting to feel dizzy, it was hard to focus with such sexy sounds.

\- Yeeesss... - she was moaning already, the room reeked of sex and it was maddening!

\- So you gonna have to ask that to that little guy over there, my alpha. I'm sure you know omegas can't do anything without their mates say-so..

\- Your alpha??? - Wait, what? She was surprised at how near them the alpha now was, he was sitting on the floor and looking at his mate with sheer adoration.

\- Yeah, he's just like you, ya know? A real slut for my dick, always begging for it. Will you beg for it?

\- Yeah, oh omega! Please be mine and make me yours! - What  was she saying?? Abort mission, abort mission!!! The small laugh startled her. The alpha stood on his feet and whispered millimeters from her ear, making her body tremble

\- I believe I'm the one you should be asking that, but the answer is yes. I've always wanted to be part of a threesome but was not that keen on sharing Dean, but I'm sure I'm going to enjoy knotting you while watching you go down on him.

 

Yeah, she could do that...


End file.
